


aftercare

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, mentions of BDSM, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really suck at endings...... they always sound unfinished or unbelievably cheesy but ugh... fml</p>
<p>so! I found three or so one-shots in a folder where my fanfic isn't supposed to be, and since nothing is going well at the moment (luckily I'm now five chapters ahead of my current long fic aha) here these go - probably every other week so I can at least upload something consistently...</p>
<p>anyway! hope you enjoyed <3 and as always, kudos and feedback always ver much appreciated <3</p></blockquote>





	aftercare

Kuroko’s entire body fell limp on the mattress, little explosions still going off behind his eyes and through his blood. Kagami’s hot breath on his nape made him shiver and a whine left his lips as the hot weight of his lover lifted from his back and out of him.

Kagami’s hands gently soothed along his sides, being careful not to irritate the welts along his side from their whip play earlier that evening. The fingers trailed up Kuroko’s arms and undid the restraints around his wrists, setting him free.

“Okay?” Kagami asked quietly, rolling Kuroko’s limp body over and pulling the blindfold away, letting blue eyes meet red.

Kuroko offered him a lazy smile, barely able to nod as his entire body ached in perfect pleasure.

The two Seirin team members had been including BDSM in their bedroom for about six months now, and Kuroko was still amazed at the amount of pleasure/pain Kagami could deliver to him, getting extremely close to his soft or hard limits without ever actually breaching them. Kagami, whilst strict as a Dom could be when he wanted to, was also as careful and more generous than most, and probably gave Kuroko three times as much pleasure as he allocated himself.

They didn’t often practise BDSM, but when they did their nights were always intense and left Kuroko a mess for a few following days, especially since his small frame and low stamina left him needing more time to recover than most. But Kagami was never dissatisfied, and neither was Kuroko, both of them hyper-aware of the other and their partner’s needs, able to adapt to the slightest indication that something was changing. It was what made them such good partners, their unbelievable trust in one another.

So Kagami could read the pleasure in his partner’s eyes and felt relief amplify his own pleasure. He knew Kuroko enjoyed it, had always been careful to never go too far, but was never fully satisfied until he could see Kuroko’s eyes at the end and know that his shadow had felt nothing but pleasure.

“Hmm,” Kuroko agreed, lifting numb arms and wrapping them awkwardly around his light’s neck, not wanting to be parted from him for long.

“Shower?” Kagami offered huskily, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to swollen lips. Kuroko nodded, resting his head on Kagami’s shoulder as he was carefully picked up and carried into the bathroom.

“Can you stand?” Kagami asked as they stepped into the shower room and he started to lower Kuroko down.

“Probably not,” Kuroko admitted, his legs feeling like jelly.

Kagami nodded and carefully set him down on the side of the bath, kneeling down in front of him and redirecting the shower head so the spray wouldn’t hit Kuroko’s sensitive skin.

Lathering up a sponge, Kagami carefully ran the soap over Kuroko’s skin, taking the upmost care with his shadow. He glanced up at one point, to see Kuroko’s face softened in a smile as a small hand petted through red-black hair.

“Okay?” Kagami checked again, and Kuroko’s smile widened. The shadow enjoyed their games in the bedroom, enjoyed being dominated, being held down, had even done a few things purposefully wrong just to be punished. But nothing in the world ever made him feel more loved than the aftercare that Kagami was always hyperconscious of providing for him, and how careful he was in making sure that his partner was okay after their play.

“I’m fine,” he replied, his voice lower than usual due to all of the moaning that had left his lips the last hour or so. Kagami didn’t like to gag his light, enjoyed the sounds that left the blue-haired boys lips that _he_ made happen, especially since Kuroko was usually so quiet in daily life. But the blue-haired boy trusted him enough to let his voice out in front of him, which might have seemed inconsequential to most considering what else Kuroko let Kagami do to him, but was very important to the redhead.

Kuroko was gently manoeuvred about by his boyfriend as he washed every part of him. Some of it, admittedly, was arousing, especially with Kagami’s hands and those hot eyes watching him, but after the amount of pleasure he’d been delivered tonight, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to do anything for few days.

Kagami spent considerably less time washing himself before filling the bath and leaving Kuroko alone for a few minutes while he went to make some food for them both.

Kuroko sighed as he stepped into the warm water of the bath and it immediately soothed his raw skin. His body ached, but in the best of ways as he submerged himself and let himself float a little, taking away any pressure on frazzled nerves.

He felt so good, he could barely believe it. He closed his eyes and just let his body relax, previously tense muscles going loose and lax.

After ten minutes, Kuroko turned his head towards the door and smiled as it slid open and Kagami came back into view, a small towel wrapped around his hips. His expression was content and satisfied, like a lazy cat bathing in the sun, even as his eyes swept over Kuroko’s body under the water with open concern, followed by relief when Kuroko was perfectly fine, which in turn sent warmth flowing through Kuroko’s veins.

“I made your favourite vanilla shake,” Kagami murmured, hanging up his towel over the rack and grinning as he saw Kuroko smile, blue eyes greedily taking in the flesh that had been over him, around him, in him only half an hour ago. “But you can’t have it until you’ve eaten everything else, too.”

Kuroko pouted, but it had no real objection in it as Kagami joined him in the bath and sighed in relief. He always gave Kuroko a few minutes alone, the smaller boy always liking five minutes to himself to make sure he was fully okay. Kagami had a way, even without intending to, of getting into Kuroko’s head, of making him forget what he was doing and even who he was on occasion. Kuroko didn’t hate it, but sometimes he just wanted time to re-straighten out his thoughts so he could regain his equal footing with his partner.

“You need proper sustenance,” Kagami reminded him gently, picking up one of Kuroko’s feet and bringing it closer to him in the water, thumbs suddenly pressing into the arch of his foot.

The quiet moan that Kuroko let out was unexpected for both parties and the blue-haired boy froze, surprised that he’d actually made that sound. But his toes curled as strong thumbs continued to press firmly into his skin, working out any tension left and leaving him even limper, which he hadn’t thought was possible. He wasn’t sure how Kagami did it, but had long since decided that Kagami had magic hands, and there was little other logical explanation for the sheer skill that those fingers held. Kagami played him like an instrument, knowing every weak spot of Kuroko’s and exactly how to exploit it for the best, more pleasurable results.

And Kuroko loved it. Because Kagami was just as lost in him, the sounds he made and the control he lost was proof enough. They were equals, in everything.

Having efficiently worked out the last of the tension lingering in Kuroko’s muscles, Kagami helped him out of the bath. He could stand this time, even though his legs were weak and shaky. Kagami dried him off, wrapped him in a towel and carried him into the bedroom, where dinner was waiting.

Kagami had changed the sheets, too, their previous ones having gotten very messy, and Kuroko sat and took the food placed in front of him. As always it was delicious and before he’d even realised how hungry he was, he’d eaten everything.

With a smile, Kagami handed over one of the vanilla shakes he always made for him, and Kuroko’s smile was almost blinding in return.

Kagami finished his own food, absolutely starving, before turning back to Kuroko. Pale skin still bore the marks from their play, pale pink lines from whip lashes, soft bruises and hickeys from where Kagami needed to place his mark on him, red raw skin from the shadow’s resistance to his bindings.

Kuroko had no words to describe how content he was at that moment. Pleasure was still humming through his blood, and now his stomach was pleasantly full. He lay back, smiling up at Kagami and running his fingers down his redhead’s side, watching abs contract under his fingertips and feeling powerful. Though Kagami might’ve been the dominant one, Kuroko knew he had the power to leave Kagami as breathless and desperate as Kuroko usually felt around his redhead.

Kuroko yawned, exhausted physically and mentally. Kagami grinned at him, moving their plates out of the way as he pulled out soothing cream for Kuroko’s raw skin and smoothing it over pale skin that despite the overload of pleasure delivered an hour or so ago still quivered under his fingertips. Kuroko hummed in contentment, pressing back into his touch. Their hands met, fingers entwined, and Kuroko tugged gently. Kagami followed, lying down next to his shadow, pulling him into his heat and wrapping the covers over them, feeling tiredness roll up in a gentle wave to take him under.

“I love you, Kuroko,” he murmured, holding his boyfriend close.

Kuroko looked up at his redhead, feeling the heat radiate into his side and wondered for the millionth time how he’d been this lucky, this blessed to have met this man, to fallen in love with him and had that love returned.

“I love you too,” he returned, tucking his head into Kagami’s shoulder and letting the steady sound of his heartbeat lull him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at endings...... they always sound unfinished or unbelievably cheesy but ugh... fml
> 
> so! I found three or so one-shots in a folder where my fanfic isn't supposed to be, and since nothing is going well at the moment (luckily I'm now five chapters ahead of my current long fic aha) here these go - probably every other week so I can at least upload something consistently...
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoyed <3 and as always, kudos and feedback always ver much appreciated <3


End file.
